


Kiss

by OIAnni4



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lucy Lane / Kara Danvers Friendship, Minor Alex Danver / Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 11:15:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15411678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OIAnni4/pseuds/OIAnni4
Summary: "… and Alex knows how I feel about you, and you don’t mess with the people your sister likes. That’s just mean and hurtful"Kara shows all type of feelings, but Anger? That comes on rare occasions, like the time she saw her sister kissing her... Lena.(A bit angsty? Happy ending. Oneshot)





	Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I've edit this several times, so I decided to finally post it, otherwise, I would delete it for good. Might be a bit of a mess? I don't know. Sorry if it is. All mistakes are mine. Hope you enjoy

Ice cream, pizza, potstickers, Alex’s favorite wine... Kara was positive she had everything they needed for a perfect sister’s night. They had been planning it for some time now, both wishing to catch up and bond after everything that happened with Reign; She was a bit early, but Alex had call her while she was shopping, and she could tell her sister had started the night with some drinks without her, so Kara decided to drop by as soon as she got the chance.

She was just walking to the door when a noise inside the apartment caught her attention, it was Alex, she had yelp a bit and her heart was beating fast, Kara frowned and after a moment, realized there was another heartbeat inside. Alex was not alone; the blonde knew her sister was waiting for her, but no one else, and it was strange for Alex to be on edge, so pulling down her glasses, ready to assist her sister, Kara looked in with her x-rays.

The gasp that left her mouth was followed by the bottle of wine breaking in her hand as she dropped the food she was carrying, but Kara didn’t care, her appetite was gone. She couldn’t believe her eyes, her sister making out with a woman. And not any woman, no, it was Lena, she would recognize her profile anywhere, and if she needed any confirmation, the bottle breaking made enough noise to make them pull away and let Kara see their faces.

Both women were looking at the door in a daze, probably wondering what the noise was as Kara’s heart broke. She noticed her sister going from confused to surprised, and heard her name being called, probably realizing the blonde had arrive, but it was too late. By the time Alex had open the door, all that was left was the forgotten food and pieces of glass, the blonde could barely hear her sister cursing as she flew away.

Kara arrived at the DEO’s desert base, some cracks showing on the ground beneath her feet after her landing. With strong steps, she walked pass many agents and moved towards Lucy, who quickly stood when she noticed the upset kryptonian looking directly at her; she gave her a confused look as she stood her ground, wondering who was dumb enough to mess with the sweet, beautiful, but strong Alien that was Kara, the blonde talking before she got a chance to ask

– I want to … I mean… Could I use one of the kryptonite rooms? And move some boulders there? Also… Just… A couple of hours alone? – Kara asked her friend, looking rather upset but doing her best to control her voice

– You know the way – The petite woman replied, crossing her arms when the blonde walked pass her – Should I call Alex?

– Don’t you dare – The blonde replied without turning back, disappearing into the building as the brunette raised her eyebrows surprised, that was not the answer she was expecting

Kara got everything ready and set up, and she started smashing boulder after boulder, letting out frustrated grunts while trying to understand her feelings. She was so mad, she felt so betrayed. Alex was kissing Lena. Her Lena… Well, technically, Lena was not hers, they were not dating, yet, and even if they were, the woman was her own person; still… they were not “just friends” either; their dynamic had change, the hugs, they flirting… they almost kissed once! But Kara had to stop and tell Lena about her secret identity before anything could happen between them. And she had told Alex all of it.

Alex. Kara let out a frustrated groan as she threw a boulder against the wall, Alex knew, she knew, and week after week, her sister would ask if she had ask Lena out yet. Of course, she hadn’t. The blonde had just share her secret identity with the CEO and they were still trying to get back in a good place, it was taking some time, but Kara they were slowly getting back to the way things were. Back to the dynamic they had, which both Winn and HER SISTER had described as a little too flirty for ‘best friends’, because of course it was.

But they were not ‘exclusive’, and she didn’t count on Lena getting close to Alex. She knew they were hanging out more since Alex mentioned they had talk back at the DEO, but she didn’t expect them to do… that. Kara sighed, she was feeling too much, her senses were staring to get overflow, so she walked to the panel and set the Kryptonite lamps, taking a breath as she felt the familiar pain that came with it, but it didn’t feel like it was enough, and she was still feeling it all.

Kara turned the lamps off and closed her eyes, the image kept showing on her head, repeatedly. She was feeling trapped. Lena and her sister. Alex and her best friend, her sister and her best friend… how could they do this to her? How could Alex? How could Lena? Was it a game for her? Maybe there was a reason, maybe she was being unfair, and maybe flying away was not the best way to deal with things; thinking back, staying felt like a worse option so she didn’t feel so bad.

Feelings were becoming overwhelming, sounds outside the room felt like a lot, her head was pounding, and Kara just wanted to let her frustration out, so with a loud scream, she let her eyes shot lasers around the room, and she went on and on until there was nothing left, until she could feel her body growing weak, until the burden of her powers was gone, and she was left with the sound of her own thoughts.

The blonde collapsed on the floor, breathing hard; she didn’t like to feel so vulnerable, so normal, but she had lost control over her senses and this was a welcoming change. She buried her face on her knees, hugging her legs close as she enjoyed the silence; after some time, Kara felt a hand resting on her back and she immediately tensed.

– It’s just me – Lucy said softly as she caressed her back – This place is a mess. I made sure no one was close enough to witness that but, my agents will start wondering, it’s better if we go

Kara nodded, taking a minute before she stood with wobbling legs, her body still feeling the shock of the solar flare; she reached to her friend and offered a smile – Do you mind if…?

– Not at all – Lucy replied, not letting her finish the question as she wrapped her arm around the blonde’s waist to help her walk at a steady pace

They walked in silence and Kara notice that no agents were near that hall, Lucy had really clear the area for her, she even made sure they had a car waiting for them, and she helped Kara in before moving to the other side, looking at the blonde once to confirm they were ready to go before taking off.

They didn’t talk much through the ride, the blonde keeping her eyes fixed on the window, focused on the city lights she could see on the distance, letting herself relax, wondering for a moment if Supergirl was needed but realizing there were many to step up for her at the time. She could use a break.

Lucy stopped the car in front of a house in the middle of no where, she was unsure of how long they had drive but it was still dark, so Kara assumed it wasn’t far since it was her friend’s temporary home while serving the DEO.

–  I didn’t mean to impose – Kara said softly as she moved out of the car, waving Lucy’s concern off when she looked back to see if she was good to walk – Got enough rest

Lucy nodded as she walked to the door – It’s not a problem, Kara. I would feel bad if I made you stay back in the base. I have enough room here

The blonde hummed and waited for her friend to open before she followed inside, looking around with a smile – Pretty

– I do my best – Lucy said with a chuckle and walked to the kitchen – Can I offer you anything? Water? Food?

– A drink would be nice – Kara replied as she settled in the living room – Do you have any scotch?

– Someone has been hanging out with Luthor a lot – Lucy teased as she brought the glasses and the drink, just then noticing Kara’s frown – Sorry, I didn’t mean to…

Kara shook her head and waved her off once again, serving the drinks for them – Maybe I have. Honestly? I just want to see how strong this thing is

Lucy nodded as she picked a glass and offered a toast – To tasty drinks

– More like overpriced – Kara replied, making a face while drinking the scotch

Lucy just smiled, and kept drinking in silence, trying to find the right way to speak with Kara – So that was interesting. I’ve never seen you so… upset.

Kara frowned, her eyes fixed on the liquid inside the glass as she shrugged – I’ve never felt so… betrayed – She mumbled, bringing the glass back to her lips, coughing after swallowing the alcohol – Golly, it burns.

An amused smile came to Lucy’s face – There’s the Kryptonian I know. Won’t hurt a soul and can’t swear for shit.

The blonde looked from the glass to her friend, blinking a few times before shaking her head – I can swear. I can drink this fancy stuff, and I can get mad and… and…

– Hey, relax. I was just teasing. It’s not a terrible thing, Kara. You like club soda. You are not a self-destructive asshole like me or your sister – Lucy took the bottle to refill their glasses – That’s not bad

– I can be like Alex – Kara said with a forceful tone – I can be a badass, and drink this ugly stuff, and, swear! What does she have that I don’t? Is it the hair? I can cut my hair!

Lucy looked at the blonde a little surprise, trying to understand the situation – Okay, you lost me. What’s going on?

Kara fixed her eyes on her glass before she drank it all at once, shaking her head as she made a face – Lena was kissing Alex. Or Alex was kissing Lena… I don’t know. They were just kissing

– Oh – Lucy was aware of Kara’s feeling. The blonde had not say anything to her, but it was obvious from what she had heard through their calls. She also though Alex was very much on board with the two ending up together – That makes no sense… I thought Alex…

– Was just getting over Maggie? Was into someone else? Yeah, me too – Kara sighed while filling her glass again – She knows about Lena… And I can’t… If it was anyone else, I would be sad but happy for Lena. I would try to get over her and just… move on, you know? I thought whatever we had going was going to end after telling her my secret

– But… – Lucy started, trying to get Kara to talk more

– But it’s not someone else, it was Alex. And she knows about us, and yeah, it’s complicated but… she knew. And all I could see was the kiss and it made me angry. I don’t like being angry. It doesn’t feel right

Lucy moved closer to the blonde as Kara finished her third glass of scotch, pulling her in for a hug – It’s alright. You can be angry, Kara. I’m glad you had a space where you could let it out.

– I lost control – Kara replied as she burry her face on Lucy’s neck – I’m sorry about that by the way. I don’t… while I was angry, I forgot to keep my sense in check and, then I was just overwhelmed

– Don’t worry. Everyone has a right to lose their shit for a bit. Maybe it was time for you to go a bit crazy – Lucy rubbed her back a bit – And I know it sucks, and you didn’t see it coming, but you must talk to them about it

– Now? – Kara whined as she pulled back with a sad face – Please don’t make me do it now, I can’t…

Lucy shook her head and squeezed her hand – No, not right now. Right now, you eat, drink, sleep and even cry if you need to. We will deal with the rest tomorrow

Kara smiled a bit and reached for her glass again, going for another drink to try and get use to the taste, she made another face and burst into laugher with Lucy, she laughed and laughed until the tears started coming, and when they did, both women were ready with some ice cream and a bad comedy, passing out on the couch not long after.

Time passed and at some point, the morning came, a phone rang, and both women groan, opening their eyes – Drinks and Solar flare. Bad idea – Kara said as she covered her eyes – I’m dying. Make the noise stop

Lucy smiled a bit as she looked around – Congratulations, you are human – She mumbled as she reached from her phone, blinking a bit at the name – J’onn is calling

– You think he is looking for me?

– Only one way to find out – The woman replied as she took the call – Director J’onzz, it’s a little bit early for a call. Is this an emergency? – Lucy went quiet and looked at Kara – Supergirl? Yes, she stopped by yesterday. Used the facilities. I’m sure she is fine… I understand J’onn, but that’s all I know, you can look inside mind if you want… Well, that’s what you implied – Lucy sighed – Tell agent Danvers that I’ll let you know if I have any news. Goodbye

Kara bit her lip as she looked at her friend from the couch – What did he say?

– You have them on edge – Lucy replied as she rubbed her temple, moving to get two glasses of water an aspirin – C’mon, they will be here in twenty. We’ll get some breakfast, then I’ll take you home to figure the rest out

The blonde took the water and medicine, taking a change of clothes from Lucy, happy to get out of the suit – Your pants are a bit short on me. You are so tiny – She put the suit in a bag and looked at her friend

– Shut up or I will leave you here. And you can’t even fly

– You wouldn’t… I’m too sad – Kara said with a pout and then groaned – Also hangover. I want to sleep

– Well, you get sunglasses instead – Lucy said, passing a pair – Hurry, Kara. I’m serious. They will be here in soon, and I’m sure Alex will be the first one to use that door

Kara jumped up at that, getting a bit dizzy – Yeah, not ready for her yet. I need to practice my happy face

Lucy nodded and helped Kara when she noticed her stumble a bit – You would be a big klutz as human – She said, and Kara just smiled while following her friend out of the building and to her car.

She sat down, hugging her bag to wait; Once Lucy got in the car and started driving, Kara started the radio, humming to some of the songs that were playing. They made a quick stop to get some pancakes and coffee, talking but avoiding the conversation they had the night before, just enjoying each other’s company while catching up with their lives

– So, this new guy… When can I meet him? – Kara asked, they had arrived at her building, both moving towards the elevator to reach the blonde’s apartment

– Once it gets serious. If it gets serious – Lucy leaned back the elevator’s wall with a smile – I do like having fun, you know?

The blonde snorted, keeping a secure grip in the bag she was carrying – Now I know. You need to teach me your ways

– Once you are ready to get back in the game, give me a call – Lucy pulled Kara by the waist for a side hug – I’m a great wing woman – The elevator’s door opened as they walked out together – And you are beautiful Kara. It could be fun

– Flattery will get you everywhere, Ms. Lane – Kara replied as she kept a secure grip on the woman’s shoulder – Now, I need to find my keys and… Oh

Lucy frowned when the smile dropped from Kara’s lips, she looked ahead to see what the reason was, raising her eyebrows when she noticed a woman sitting on the floor, right in front of the door – Lena Luthor

Lena was looking at them with an unreadable expression, but they could both tell he women had not sleep the previous night; the CEO simply stood when her name was called –Lucy Lane. It’s good to see you

– Wish I could say the same – The brunette replied as she squeezed Kara’s waist to make her react. She wanted to be nice, Kara probably wanted her to, but seeing the strong and happy kryptonian looking so out of character made her feel a bit defensive – We were hoping to avoid people for a bit a longer

– I see – Lena switched her attention to Kara and offered a small smile – Alex was looking for you. I’m sure she has not sleep. She was very concerns last night. We tried to call

– I don’t have my phone – Kara managed to say, shaking her head to pull back and reach for her keys – I’m sorry, Lena. I’m tired and Lucy here was getting me home safe. Can you let Alex know that I’m fine? And I will call as soon as I can?

– Maybe it would be better if you tell her yourself

– We know you are both close, so I’m sure you can manage – Lucy said before Kara could reply, letting her focus on the door– Kara really needs to sleep. You, all of you, can talk once she recovers

– Recovers? – Lena asked, Kara could hear some concern in her voice and something inside her sparked

– Yeah, I… Uh… You know… Fight, powers, solar flare. Same old – Kara mumbled as they moved inside the apartment with Lucy close behind her – Anyways, it was good to see you…

– Wait. I… – Lena looked at Kara and sighed as she ran a hand through her hair – Can we talk? Please? – She looked at Lucy when she noticed the woman about to talk – I won’t take long, and I will leave as soon as I’m done, if that’s what you want

Lucy looked at Kara; the blonde was tired, hangover and not ready at all to talk with Lena about her sister, but it was Lena, she could never say no to something she asked, and she knew the sooner they talked about it, the sooner she could go back to getting over the whole thing – I can spare a couple of minutes before taking a nap

– Alright. I’ll go find your phone and glasses. I think I saw them in my car – Lucy said and offered a smile – I also need to call the base – She added and noticed how sad Kara looked, so she decided to help a bit, moving close to kiss the blonde’s cheek as she squeezed her arm – You got this, Kara. I will be back if it turns out bad

Kara smiled with the words that were whispered to her ear, nodding to acknowledge it before she moved to the side to let Lena in as Lucy moved out – I need some coffee, do you want some?

– I would kill for one – The woman replied as she settled her bag and followed Kara to the kitchen; the blonde did her best to not face her, only nodding once she got her answer – Kara, can you look at me?

The hero took her time, setting the coffee maker before she turned around with her arms crossed – Look, I know why Alex is looking for me. I know why you are here. Last night… I was just surprised but you are both worried for nothing. I’m happy for you. It’s just a lot to process, you know? My sister and my best friend… Mind blowing. Unexpected, but I love you both and it’s great that the people I love get along – She started rambling, hoping she could stop Lena from telling her how she felt for her sister – So this talk? I really don’t need it. Everything is fine. We are fine. Maybe once I find someone we can have double dates and all

Lena’s face was unreadable through the whole speech but once Kara was done, she shook her head – Kara. I don’t like your sister. What you saw last night… That was my fault but not what you think

– You don’t have to lie on my behalf. I’m a big girl. You are not into me, you like Alex, big deal. I was just a bit hurt, neither of you said anything. I thought we were all pass the whole “keeping secrets” thing

– We are! – Lena rushed to say, reaching for Kara, frowning when the blonde move back to avoid the contact – Kara… I mean it, it’s not what you think. Alex and I? We are not a thing. We are just friends

The blonde rolled her eyes and turned to get the coffee and serve it for them – Well, I don’t know about you, but I don’t kiss my friends like that.

– Lucy Lane looked happy just now giving you a kiss

Kara laughed, passing a mug to Lena while shaking her head – It was on the cheek. And what do you care? I… Look, I’m tired, I’m hangover and not in the mood for this talk. Stop lying, you have my… blessing. Go be happy with Alex

– Oh for the love of… I don’t like your sister, Kara! I like you! Last night I was stressed, drunk and looking for you. I knew you would be with Alex, so I got there, I was tipsy, she offered some scotch. I told her I wanted to see you, how much I wanted to kiss you, how nervous that idea made me, even though I’ve kiss several women… then she told how Maggie was the only woman that she had kiss and was afraid on trying something with Sam, who is very much into in Alex and… And then I mentioned kissing Sam, and knowing what she likes. Then we both laughed and I said… here’s an idea, I could show you what Sam likes, because it made sense at the time. We were joking around and then… we kissed.

Kara didn’t say anything, listening to her friend ramble, arms crossed over her chest – You kissed Sam?

– Really, Kara? That’s what… Yes. Sam and I kissed, when we were younger. It didn’t work out

– Why? – Kara asked softly, trying to wrap her mind around everything she was hearing

– I don’t know. It was sweet and good, but it didn’t feel right for us. We tried, but we are better off as friends – Lena replied while playing with her fingers – And Alex… That just felt weird. The moment our lips touched… It was like my first kiss all over again. Awkward and not what I wanted. My brain caught up with my body a little bit too late and I only realized what was happening when we heard you outside

The blonde rested back on her couch, looking at the ceiling as she went over the information Lena was giving her – So… Why offer to show my sister what Sam liked if it didn’t work out between you two?

– Alright, stop. I don’t owe you an explanation, you know? But I’m trying here

– And I’m trying to make sense of it. I just… I’m hurt, okay? I’ve been trying to understand where we stand since I told you my secret. And I thought we had a thing going, I don’t know… and Alex knows how I feel about you, and you don’t mess with the people your sister likes. That’s just mean and hurtful

– Kara, I didn’t mean to get between your sister and you – Lena replied softly – Again, I was stressed, had a few drinks, then Alex offered more… And it just happened. She didn’t do anything wrong, I’m sure she wouldn’t have. I want your sister to like me so bad, because I know she is not my biggest fan, but her opinion matters to you. In my head, I was doing this great thing for her

The blonde sighed and looked at her friend, offering a small smile – I want to say I understand, but I don’t – She reached up to take the sunglasses off – Then again, the more I hear you, and the worse I feel

– Worse? I didn’t mean to make you feel worse about this. Maybe I should go

– No, no. It’s not you. It’s just… You are right. You don’t owe me anything. There’s nothing between us, and I guess after the anger and the sadness… I just realized you don’t have a reason to be explaining what you do to me.

Lena carefully reach for her hand, giving it a soft squeeze when Kara didn’t pull back – We are on a complicated place right now. Still, our feelings are not new, and I know that was a hurtful thing to watch and I’m so sorry for how it made you feel. I’m still here if you still want to explore this, Kara

– Of course I do, we just need to take it slow now – Kara mumbled as she caressed Lena’s hand – Could you just tell me again how bad it was with Alex?

– The worse. Like kissing a wall – Lena said and moved closer to rest their foreheads together – Again, I’m sorry, dating or not... it wasn’t right; there’s only one Danvers I’ve been dying to kiss, only one whose office I filled with flowers

– That was kind of nice – Kara said with a small smile

– And only one that I want to take out, if you will have me?

Kara looked at the woman in front of her, biting her lip before she kissed the corner of her mouth – I would love to. Just not today or tomorrow. I mean it, Lena. I need time. Maybe after I talk with Alex?

– I understand – Lena said and pulled back with a small smile – I can wait.

– And you will make it up to me – Kara teased and then sighed – But I do have one condition

– Anything. Tell me what it is. I will have it done

– I mean, you don’t have to say yes but… I don’t think I can go on if we are seeing other people? Not like we are going to be girlfriends or anything but, can it be just us while we figure this out?

Lena pulled Kara’s hand to kiss it and nodded – Don’t worry. I’m fine with that. I really like you, Kara

Before Kara could reply, she heard yelling coming from the hall; She quickly stood and moved as fast as she could with her current state, finding Lucy and Alex near the elevator and Kara could tell they were getting on each other’s never, so he pull Lucy back when she saw her almost jumping over Alex.

– It’s okay. Calm down, you are hangover and clearly not thinking this through

– Well, tell little miss perfect here to not give me a speech on how to help my friends – Lucy said as she relaxed a bit

Alex frowned but focused on Lucy – We saw the training room. She clearly burn out her powers, that’s reckless and very dangerous. She should be under a sun lamp

– She is standing right here. Alex, I thought my sister was taking the girl I might or might not love behind my back. Lucy let me vent – Kara said as she let Lucy go rubbing her forehead – I’m getting a headache again

The redhead finally focused on her sister and moved towards her – You should be resting

– I know. I’m going to do that right now

– Good, that’s good – Alex ran a hand through her hair and sighed – About last night, it was not what you think…

– I know – Kara mumbled and tried to offer a smile – Lena is here, she explained… It still sucks but I know. Don’t worry

– I’m still sorry. I would never do something like that to you

Kara nodded and looked back when she heard Lena joining them – Yeah, I know – She reach to take Lena’s hand – We have a lot to talk about. But after I take a long nap.  Do you want to come over and have that sister’s night today?

– Yeah, of course – Alex rushed to say – But maybe you could take that nap under the sun lamps?

– Don’t push it. Right now I just want my bed, my apartment and some me time. Can we arrange that tomorrow?

– Absolutely. C’mon, agent. Let me give you a ride to the DEO – Lucy said, already moving towards the elevator

Kara noticed her sister hesitating to follow, so she walked towards her and hugged her, taking the opportunity to hold her as close as she could – I love you, Alex. We are okay. We will talk tonight. I promise

After pulling away, Kara saw her sister relax, both smiling as she follow Lucy to go on with her day. She waited until the elevator left and then turned towards Lena, taking her time one more time, both in silence as the CEO caressed Kara’s knuckles while waiting for the elevator to be back.

– I’m sorry again for all of this. I promise to never put you on this position ever again

– Thanks – Kara said and smiled a bit – And thank you for understanding that I need some space

– Of course. I know you were teasing before but… I will make it up to you, Kara. I didn’t mean to make you upset

Kara nodded and looked over once the elevator was back – We will talk about that later. You have a date to plan

– I do – Lena agreed and squeezed her hands before letting go – You are amazing, Kara Danvers. And I will plan the best date for you, and only you

The blonde smiled and kissed Lena’s cheek, letting go so she could get on the elevator – I’ll look forward to it – Kara waved a bit as the doors closed – I really like you too Lena Luthor

The elevators door closed completely but the blonde was able to see the blush and the smile coming to Lena’s face, she sighed and moved back to her apartment, closing the door behind. It had been a long night and her bed was calling her; there were many things yet to consider, and probably so much more to deal with after what happened, but they could all worry about that later; it was Saturday, she didn’t have her powers, and Snapper wouldn’t bother on a weekend, so with nothing in mind, Kara moved to her bed and closed her eyes. She was still a bit heartbroken, still a bit sad but she knew things would work out, anger no longer clouding her mind; she focused on getting some sleep instead and let the rest sort itself out with enough time

**Author's Note:**

> You made it this far, great! Thank you so much. Hopefully the next one will be better. See you around


End file.
